


Wind

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #14: Wind</p><p>In which Tony moves on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

It’s the anniversary of Obadiah’s death and Tony’s sitting up on the roof top of Stark Tower. He’s been sitting there for hours, Loki by his side, and they’ve been sharing the quiet darkness of the night together as they watch the lights of the city twinkle far below. A gust of air ruffles up his hair and out of the corner of his eye he can see Loki’s long black locks gently swaying, even as he is focusing on the feather in his hands which he found by his feet and picked up before he sat down.

“What do you see? When you look down there?”

Tony knows he doesn’t mean it literally and he sighs as he contemplates what to say. Loki knows in vague detail about what happened in Afghanistan with his past but he hasn’t told him about how his ‘replacement father’ had betrayed him, how he had had to kill him.

What he sees when he looks down now is the destruction of his past. He sees all the people killed by his weapons, Vanko and Hammer and their drones, the chitauri roaming the streets under Loki’s bidding. He sees Yinsen and his mother and Pepper.

But he also sees a growing version of himself. Because he knows he’s a better man now.

“Time passing,” he says.

And then he lets go of the feather and lets the breeze take it away as he watches it fly on a current of air until it’s gone.


End file.
